Vers un nouvel avenir: les bonus
by silenceloy
Summary: scènes coupées, anecdotes et histoires parallèles à l'histoire principale.
1. Chapter 1

**Scène coupée du chapitre 9 : Discussion entre Alibaba et les princes de Kou**

« Mais tout de même. Je suis surprise de voir que vous ignoriez vraiment que j'étais une femme, j'aurais cru que Kougyoku vous l'aurait dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que votre sœur était à mon mariage.

-Elle était invitée ?

-C'était l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur.

-Et elle ne nous a rien dit.

-Et elle était aussi membre du comité d'organisation. Au vu de son enthousiasme, je pensais qu'elle vous aurait tout raconté en rentrant. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Reprenons le sujet de Balbad. » Conclut Alibaba en souriant.

C'était une première victoire : maintenant que Kouen et Koumei savaient que leur sœur ne leur disait pas tout, ils allaient commencer à se demander s'il y avait d'autres choses qu'ils ignoraient, ce qui les déstabiliserait et les mènerait peut-être à la paranoïa. Une minuscule fissure fragilisant un solide édifice, en somme. Et face à ces deux-là, la reine n'hésiterait pas à se servir de tout ce qui pourrait faire office de masse ou de bélier à sa disposition. Que le siège commence !


	2. Tel père, tel fils

Seul sur l'océan, dans la réplique de la barque de son père qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même, Sinbad, qui avait fini son travail de roi pour la journée, réfléchissait à la situation du monde actuel, à son passé et à l'avenir. Un instant, il se demanda si son père s'était lui aussi interrogé à ce sujet, un vieux souvenir flou lui revint :

« Tu deviendra l'homme qui changera le monde, Sinbad. » _« J'y travaille, papa, j'y travaille. »_

Avec un soupire de nostalgie, il attrapa son filet : depuis la naissance de Badr, il sentait le besoin de se rapprocher de son père en menant de temps à autre la vie qu'il avait eu. Sinbad souleva la nasse et se figea : au fond du bateau, un petit Badr de trois ans dormait paisiblement.

L'enfant se réveilla et lui sauta dans les bras en l'appelant papa, comme lui-même l'avait fait trente ans plus tôt, et comme son père avant lui, Sinbad cria :

« Badr, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le cri raisonna sur l'eau et dans le ciel et l'homme eut soudain la sensation d'entendre un rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis ses cinq ans.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le roi regarda son fils et le prit dans ses bras en s'asseyant :

-Quelque part là-haut, ton grand-père doit bien se marrer.* » _« Comme quoi, on ne comprend vraiment son père que quand on en devient un. »_

 ***Citation d' _Indiana Jones 4_**


	3. Chapter 3

**P.O.V de David, à la naissance de Badr**

Depuis la pierre de magoi, David regardait le roi et la reine s'émerveiller devant leur nouveau-né d'un coté et son fils, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils faire enfin connaissance de l'autre. C'était une première pour chacun des deux couples. Et ça lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Salomon.

Bethsabée avait mis tellement d'espoir dans leur future vie de famille qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui parler du destin. Savoir ce qui allait se passer n'atténua en rien la douleur de la perte de sa femme, morte en couche.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures après la naissance, quand il eut pu pleurer son épouse, qu'on lui apporta son fils avant de les laisser seuls. D'abord hésitant, il avait fini par prendre son futur adversaire dans ses bras et l'avait regardé dormir. Précautionneusement, il lui avait effleuré la joue, avait observé avec curiosité ses petites mains et ses petits pieds : ça, un adversaire ? Pas encore ! C'était un bébé. Plus particulièrement, c'était son bébé. Sans s'en rendre compte, le roi des magiciens avait souri :

« Bonjour Salomon, avait-il chuchoté, aujourd'hui ta mère a donné sa vie pour te mettre au monde mais ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. Et à son sujet, sache que tu as hérité de ses cheveux et de ses sourcils, par bonheur. Sache aussi que tout dans ce monde est soumis au destin et que le nôtre est de nous affronter pour y mettre un terme et tuer Dieu, aussi nous ne pourrons pas être très proches. Sans oublier que je n'ai aucune idée de comment on élève un bébé, donc tu ne pourras pas trop compter sur moi... Je suis désolé. »

Une pression autour de son doigt l'interrompit, il tourna son regard vers le visage de son fils : les cheveux et les sourcils de sa mère mais indéniablement les yeux de son père. Il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé sur le front, le bébé avait gazouillé :

« Je suis David, chef des magiciens d'Alma Toran et ton père. Et toi, tu es Salomon, mon fils. »

En revenant au présent, David écouta les souhaits pour Badr en se disant qu'il y avait encore des choses à faire pour que le sacrifice de sa relation avec son fils ne soit pas vain.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alma Toran, capitale des magiciens, demeure de David :**_

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Salomon Jehohaz Abraham s'ennuyait : il venait de terminer le dernier livre de la maison et avait regardé dans chaque recoin pour en trouver un autre mais était resté bredouille. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il n'avait pas regardé et c'était la chambre de son père. Dont la porte était fermée. Et qu'il hésitait à ouvrir. Mais comme disait Arba : il fallait savoir prendre des risques ! Il ouvrit donc la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur : rien à signaler, il entra. Dans la chambre, placards et bureau compris, pas de livre, porte du coté gauche : salle de bain, pas de livre, porte du coté droit : bibliothèque personnelle, bingo !

Des heures plus tard, quand David, épuisé par son travail, rentra dans sa chambre et trouva la pièce ouverte et illuminée, il s'y précipita et trouva Salomon endormi entre des piles de livres et l'un d'entre eux ouvert sur son visage. Avec un soupir, il le prit dans ses bras, marqua la page du livre qu'il posa sur l'une des piles avant d'aller coucher son fils dans son lit, il était trop fatigué pour le ramener dans sa propre chambre ou même sonner quelqu'un pour le faire, éteignit dans la bibliothèque et se coucha à son tour.

Le lendemain, quand Arba, paniquée par la disparition de Salomon, ouvrit la porte en appelant David, elle les tira du sommeil et les vit se relever avec la même posture prenant appui sur les bras de chaque cotés du corps, la même expression encore endormie et le même : « Quoi ? » sur les lèvres.

 _« Comme quoi »,_ se dit-elle, _« on hérite forcément de quelque chose de ses parents. »_


	5. Différences de point de vue

Peu après le couronnement d'Hakuei, une fois que la situation commença à se stabiliser entre Kou et ses anciennes colonies, Sinbad et Alibaba trouvèrent enfin un peu de temps pour eux seuls en marge de leur devoirs de souverains.

« Le bébé a encore grandi. Constata le roi, il préférait éviter de parler de son ventre, en particulier dans leur position : sa reine assise sur leur lit et lui la tête sur ses genoux à écouter battre le cœur de leur enfant. Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front :

-Oui, je suis sure qu'il sera vigoureux. »

Ils se sourirent, puis soudain un mouvement de magoi se fit sentir et une petite bosse se forma sur le ventre arrondi. Sinbad rit doucement et posa son doigt dessus :

« Tu sens sa main ? Lui demanda sa femme

-Oui. Tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré curieux, petit bout. »

Ils rirent à nouveau

 _ **Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur :**_

Il n'avait que vaguement conscience de lui-même mais il adorait les voix qu'il entendait derrière la paroi qui constituait son monde. En particulier celle qui semblait être émise par son univers personnel, douce, déterminée et rassurante. Il aimait aussi celle plus grave, accompagnée d'une aura fantastique qui résonnait presque toujours à proximité. Sauf que là, elle était trop près de la première ! En cherchant à l'éloigner, il poussa contre le mur mou et agita un peu son énergie magique. Il fut on ne peut plus surpris quand il entendit rire et sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'il avait, mais en beaucoup plus grand, venir se poser contre sa main. Il perçut également également la voix grave parler avec la douce et les deux rirent mais c'était secondaire. Il y avait des géants derrière son monde !

Quelques temps plus tard, quand il fut forcé de partir et qu'il se rendit compte que les voix et les géants ne faisaient qu'un, il eut quelques appréhensions avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne serait jamais autant en sécurité qu'avec sa maman et son papa.


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis le pont du bateau de ravitaillement où elle s'était glissée en douce, Hakuei regardait l'île où étaient exilés ses cousins se faire de plus en plus proche. Jusqu'ici seuls le roi et la reine de Sindoria étaient venus les voir, enfin, surtout Kougyoku, et à ce qu'on disait, Sinbad leur avait donnés de précieux conseils sur la pêche en mer. L'empereur put constater la véracité de ces propos en posant pied à terre et en apercevant les anciens princes autour d'une barque, occupés à réparer un filet. Avec un sourire, elle s'approcha d'eux, ils l'aperçurent, sursautèrent et s'agenouillèrent :

« Votre majesté, dit Kouen, quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

-Bonjour à tous. Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de te parler en privé, Kouen. »

Ils s'étaient retirés dans la maison qu'il occupait avec ses frères et sa sœur et elle lui avait expliqué sa situation : son pouvoir était stable et légitime mais certains membres de la cour étaient nostalgiques du règne de son oncle et espéraient le retour des derniers enfants de Koutoku au pouvoir et elle-même n'avait pas d'autre héritier qu'Hakuryuu qui ne ferait pas l'unanimité non plus.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Oui, majesté.

-Je ne te force à rien, si ça te pose un seul problème...

-Non ! Je... J'ai toujours voulu t'épouser quand j'étais prince héritier, afin que le sang d'Hakutoku reprenne sa place sur le trône. Si, encore aujourd'hui, je peux aider à la préservation de l'empire, alors je n'ai pas à hésiter.

-Kouen ! » Elle l'avait embrassé avec plus de passion qu'il l'en aurait cru capable et il avait répondu. Un instant, l'image d'une jeune femme blonde lui traversa l'esprit mais il la chassa. Hakuei était la femme qui avait volé son cœur quand il était jeune et encore au service de ses frères aînés, celle qui l'avait soutenu malgré la perte de son statut de princesse héritière quand lui-même était devenu l'héritier de l'empire et celle qui avait rétablit la paix dans l'empire Kou. Un fantasme désormais inaccessible ne l'éclipserait pas.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle repartit avec un simple remerciement et un dernier baiser. Il apprit la naissance du prince héritier Hakuen Ren neuf mois plus tard et eut un sourire en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour rencontrer leur fils.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ce texte est mon préféré! C'est celui pour lequel j'ai réfléchi le plus à ce que la vie à Alma Toran devait être pour les humains et comment ils devaient s'y prendre pour survivre. Et c'est aussi celui où on comprend d'où vient le petit faible (en tout bien tout honneur, rien de romantique là-dedans) de David pour Alibaba.**

* * *

 _« Courir, ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas se retourner. »_ C'étaient les seules choses qui tournaient dans l'esprit de David, alors âgé de douze ans, et de Jonathan, qui allait sur ses quatorze, au moment où la zone où ils seraient en sécurité -notion très relative dans ce monde- surgissaient devant leurs yeux et qu'ils entendaient ceux qui les avaient pris en chasse gagner du terrain. À ce stade, le moindre arrêt, la moindre chute, serait fatal, mais la peur et l'instinct de survie donnaient des ailes. Plus que quelques mètres : il fallait tenir ! Trois enjambées... les griffes de l'une des créatures se tendirent vers eux...deux...ils sentirent son souffle sur leurs nuques...une...le fracas d'un choc contre les premiers arbres de la jungle succédant à la zone désertique qu'ils venaient de parcourir leur indiqua que leur poursuivants ne pouvaient plus les suivre.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant : d'autres espèces pouvaient toujours surgir. À peine firent-ils une pause pour cueillir de quoi faire cicatriser leurs pieds qui saignaient à force de courir avant de repartir en direction d'une rivière et d'une cascade.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés dans la grotte qu'elles dissimulaient, leurs pieds nettoyés et pansés, qu'ils s'autorisèrent à se détendre un peu.

« Tout va bien, David ? Demanda l'adolescent, un blond aux yeux verts et aux traits doux. L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait :

-Oui,tout va bien. »

Des siècles plus tard, en regardant la reine de son successeur agir de la même façon que ce garçon, David ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Alibaba était comme Jonathan : une lumière dans la nuit.


	8. Sur l'île

Kouen, malgré sa mort officielle et son exil, s'estimait chanceux. Il avait vu trop de drames se produire pour ne pas se réjouir de la situation du monde actuel et de celle de son pays. Même si ça signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir son fils et qu'il n'aurait jamais la femme qu'il désirait le plus. Au moins, ses frères, sa sœur et lui étaient en sécurité et eux seraient peut-être graciés et pourraient retourner à Rakushou.

Ici, il n'y avait que l'île et la mer, la communion avec la nature et la possibilité d'étudier autant qu'il voulait loin de l'étiquette de la cour et des conseils militaires. Il savait aussi que cette vie plaisait à ses frères, moins à sa sœur, et que ses défunts cousins n'auraient pas craché dessus non plus.

Sur cette île isolée du monde, il était en paix avec lui-même.


	9. Chapter 9

Les premiers pas de Badr n'avaient pas eu pour but de rejoindre l'un de ses parents mais la mer, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis avec Aladdin et leurs liges dans la cour du palais et qu'il lui aurait fallu traverser tout Sindoria. Il avait chuté au bout de trois pas, s'était relevé malgré toutes les personnes qui s'étaient précipitées vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien, et était reparti avec l'air de dire : « Je prend la mer aujourd'hui et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas ! » pour quatre autre pas avant de recommencer à tomber. Soudain, deux jambes sortirent de nul part et l'enfant de dix-huit mois se sentit soulever pour se retrouver face à Yunan : « Oh ! C'est formidable, petit Badr, tu marches !

-Papy, la mer! » Répliqua-t-il, pas le moins du monde décidé à abandonner son objectif.


End file.
